Sinners
by krazgirl1
Summary: Summary: Everyone knows that the mafia is considered part of the "Underworld" but what about the other organizations? Follow a young girl with ties to the gangs and mafia as she and her family are forced to play as pawns. Pairings undecided.


Summary: Everyone knows that the mafia is considered part of the "Underworld" but what about the other organizations? Follow a young girl with ties to the gangs and mafia as she and her family are forced to play as pawns.

* * *

POV:Nicole

'Run, run, run, that's all I can do isn't it. Not even Master will save me.' I scoff thinking of the man who saved my life. 'Like I would need his help though. All I have to do is meet THEM and I can be done with this.'

I look at the room I'm currently staying in and can honestly say that this has got to be the most disgusting place I've stayed at yet. The walls covered in stains and carpet, if it can even be called that, looked like a frat house just partied on it. "Next time I'M booking the hotel!"

'But this doesn't matter right now. What matters is meeting them and warning them, if they don't shoot me first.' I can say that HE will likely be the "shoot first ask questions later" type.

'Why can't I have a more peaceful life? Oh yeah, because I'm me.' Grabbing my duffel bag from the floor I walk to the bathroom. Turning on the light I look at myself in the mirror. Long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with pale skin. Plain looking but useful when you don't what to catch anyone's attention.

Quickly I dress in a loose band T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Grabbing one of my guns I stuff it under my shirt. My shoes consist of black and green sneakers tied in double knots and on my neck is a locket with two mirrors in it. The only reason I wore it was because it looks like the one in one of favorite vocaloid songs Daughter of Evil. Stuffing my old clothes in my bag I proceeded to grab my phone from the nightstand and walk out of the hotel.

Walking through the streets of Italy I can't help but secretly admire it's beauty. Much more different than America and Mexico.

"If people from my other life could see me now they would think I was an alien." I murmured. All they saw was a girl who smiled a lot, had a candy addiction, and was "innocent". Laughable if you knew the other me which I made sure they didn't. That side and this side of me will be separate for as long as I can manage it. Shaking away those thoughts I stop at a cafe with a logo of a cat. It's quiet and relaxing with soft beige colored walls. Fresh coffee and pastries contained in a glass counter. Not many people hanging around, so it was acceptable.

"_Welcome to the Blackcat would you like to order?" _A woman in her late 30's asked. Dressed in a white button up shirt and blue jean pants with high heels that I would never want to walk in. Her hair was braided on the side and over her left shoulder and her name-tag said Melissa.

"_Orange juice and and a banana nut muffin." _I said with a little bit of an American accent. She pulled a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator behind her and grabbed a muffin from the glass counter. Paying her I went to sit down in the corner of the cafe. Away from the other patrons, but still having a good view of the place.

Turning on my phone I put on Simon Curtis's 8-bit heart album. Absentmindedly I start eating my muffin. Glancing at my phone I see that I still have 45 minutes till my ride gets here. Finishing my muffin and drink I start to think.

'I'm supposed to warn one of the most deadliest assassin group in the world that they have a rat and then miraculously convince them that I'm not a threat. Maybe Master is right, maybe I am a masochist. That's the only logical explanation as to why I'm here risking my life for people I don't even know.' Looking at the time I notice I still have 30 minutes left until I have to meet them. I turn off my music I start to think about how I got myself here.

**~Flashback~**

"Nicole! Get up you have school in 30 minutes!" Shouted my mom a woman in her late 40's. Turning she went to go wake up my younger brother. Groaning I wake up to the sun in my eyes.

"yawn~ If I ever met the guy who decided that school should be in the morning I swear I'll cut off his head." Grumbling I gather my clothes and quickly get dressed in a shirt that says "I brought the awesome Jack, what did you bring?", jeans, and gray converse.

Taking care of my hygiene and what not I then checked my email. "Boring, boring, lame, read later, huh?" On the screen was a message from one of my big brother's friends. "They stopped talking to me around 4 year's ago when he died. Why would one of them want to talk now?" Opening the email I saw that it was from Cain the one who I honestly didn't have a problem with. Well considering he saved me from accidentally shooting myself with a gun when I was 5 sways my vote on him. But he also never treated me like a child, unlike the others, so he's okay.

"Hey Nicole, 

I know I haven't talked to you in a while but I've been searching for your brothers murder and I've finally found him. Bastard was in an other country this whole time. I've been spying on him for a few months now. While spying on him I saw that he was working for a mafia family named Varia. We both know that he was in a gang when Angel was killed so I got curious and dug up some information. I can't explain but I need you to take this information to the Varia. You're the only one that can get a meeting with them so please do me this one favor. We can finally get the rat for what he did to Angel."

Cain

'Damn I finally hear from him and I have to go to the mafia! I might not be as bad as my Master when it comes to them but I'm not a fan either. But if I can kill the rat then I guess I can put up with them. At least I have to go to the Varia. Grandfather's gang and the previous leader had some sort of respect for each other so I'll see if he can get me a meeting. Now on to the info.' Scrolling down I click on the link.

Name: Zachary Cortes

Age: 36

Sex: Male

Underworld Affiliation(s): Sinners(past). Green Gorilla (current). Varia (current),

Job(s): Technology developer, weapons dealer

Special Skills: Hiding and escaping 

Type: Lightning and Envy

Family: Marcus Cortes (father, deceased) Mary Cortes (mother)

Height, hair and eye color, skin color, weight: 5'11, black hair and brown eyes, tan, 203.4 lbs

What you need to know: Zachary Cortes was first affiliated with the Green Gorilla gang in his teen years. Later he infiltrated the Sinners gang and killed Angel Zamora, grandson to current head of the Sinners and heir. After killing the Sinners heir he was in hiding for a 3 years then resurfaced at the Varia. Secretly meeting up with Green Gorilla gang members and giving them information about the Varia. Information involving Gola Mosca and rings.

Just as I got through reading my mom starts yelling "NICOLE WERE LEAVING!"

**~Flashback ends~**

A hand on my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts. _" Don't. Touch. Me."_ hissing at the man he released my shoulder. Noticing his suit and the Varia crest on it I silently cursed myself for losing track of time. _"Touch me again and it will be the last thing you do."_

"_My apologies Miss Zamora"_ the man bowed his head in apology. _"My name is Carl and I will drive you to the meeting."_ Glaring at him I took in his appearance. Wavy short brown hair, blue eyes and a scar running down the lower left side of his face. He was pretty tall but he seemed to lack confidence.Silently we exit the cafe and get into a black Mercedes Benz. _"Miss Zamora we will be arriving to the Varia Headquarters in an hour please make yourself comfortable." _Like I wouldn't. Playing My Immortal on my phone I slowly succumb to sleep.

~1 hour later~

"_Miss Zamora we're here." S_ilently waking up I pop my neck and grab some gum from my bag. Opening the car door I discreetly looked at my surroundings. A large mansion stands before me with a water fountain in front of the steps. Surrounding us is a forest that I bet I could get lost in. Walking up the steps I notice that there are 13 steps, I couldn't help but smile on the inside. The windows are tinted like the ones the police use and the mansion is 4 stories.

Carl walks me through the mansion and the interior was beautiful. Art decorated the walls tastefully, flowers that must have been cut this morning were placed in vases along the hallways, and tiny details were carved in the crown molding.

It was a short walk to the designed meeting room and I now I stand before the doors. Subconsciously I entered "Heiress Mode" as my family calls it. My was back straight, shoulders loose, eyes filled with fake amusement, breathing and heart rate slowed, and a small smile on my lips. Carl knocks and then after a pause opens the door and I walk in drawing the rooms attention.

POV: Xanxus

'Why the fuck did I agree to a meeting at 10 in the morning?' Drinking some wine I looked around meeting room 4. Sqaulo was shouting about something I don't give a shit about, Mammon is counting money, and Leviathan is acting like trash. It was pretty normal but if you looked closely you could see that they were on edge. Squalo's right index finger was twitching and his left leg was tense. Mammon can hide it better but I still noticed that his counting has gotten slower than usual. And Leviathan is the most obvious with the way he keeps glancing at the door.

"_Trash she won't be here for another 10 minutes so stop fidgeting" _Throwing the glass of wine at Squalo they finally relaxed except for him. _"VOOOOIIIII what the hell was that for!" _He shakes the glass from his hair but its still wet from the wine. A knock on the door resounded and drew our attention to the reason we were currently here. The Sinners.

The door opens and a petite girl walks in. Long dark brown hair that goes down to her hips. Eyes filled with amusement and a small smile borderline smirk on her pale pink lips. Wearing casual clothing consisting of jeans and a T-shirt. She looked like she was 13 or 14, plain, and not like someone who is the Heiress to one of the biggest gangs in the world.

"_What did you want to tell us that couldn't be discussed on the phone Zamora?"_ Glaring at her to hurry it up so I could get back to my plans. She lost the amusement in her eyes and a small spark of anger took hold. _"I would just like to inform you that a rat is in your ranks. His name is Zachary Cortes though I don't know what alias he is using now. We have been hunting him for 4 years and have recently found that he is working for you."_ I growled in anger at her statement. Before I could open my mouth Squalo beat me to it. _"VOI what proof do you have?"_

She walked to the table and set down her bag. Unzipping a side pocket she took out a flash drive. Looking at Mammon I signaled for him to check it out. 'If what she's saying is true our plans could be jeopardized, fuck!'

POV: Mammon

Plugging the flash drive to my tablet I opened the file. Pictures of someone wearing our emblem were with someone covered in tattoos. Documents stating that payments with offshore accounts were made and information regarding the Varia being leaked. I checked to see if the information was tampered with but unfortunately it wasn't. When I got to the crimes he committed against the Sinners I froze. I remember that name, there's no way they would lie about something this important.

Turning my head in Boss's direction I confirmed her statement. He was livid and its understandable.

This information was important and the fact that someone was able to do this was a major blow to our pride. _"Levi I want him brought to T&amp;I (torture and interrogation) room 6 and see exactly what was leaked." _Following Boss's command he left the room after I sent him a picture of the traitor. Observing the others in the room their reactions were varied but not much. All had some degree of anger but Sqaulo and Boss were also uneasy. This could put a dent in our plan and we if we have to abandon it we might not have a solid backup.

Squalo stopped his pacing and looked at the girl _"VOI! What are you still doing here!?" _She looked at Boss her eyes barley containing any emotion._ "I want your word that he will suffer." _

POV: Nicole

Crimson eyes tried to stare me down but I will not back down. This is for my family and nothing will get in my way. _"He must pay and what better way than his life?" _A smirk slips its way onto my lips as I imagine his screams. Raising his brow I got the feeling he's next words are going to annoy me _"Brat what makes you think I would let him live." _

"_I'm not a brat I'm 17 asshole! And I want to make sure he goes through hell before dying."_ I know I don't really look my age but come on! _"What the fuck? You look 14!"_ Huh so it was the long haired man who said it, well it doesn't really matter as long as I get my promise.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds until he nodded, pleased I nodded my head and left. Walking out the door I was meet with Carl who then proceeded to walk me to the car. The ride from the mansion to the airport was quiet. After nodding goodbye I then went to the private plane Grandfather let me use. Putting my bag on the floor and putting my hidden gun on my side I fell asleep in the recliner. If I had known how this visit would affect my future I would have stayed at home.

TBC

AN: Hello, this is my first story ever and I hope you enjoyed it. I don't have a beta but if someone wants to beta it message me and we can talk. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames they will all be used to roast marshmallows. Pairings are undecided and because a lot of people ship different couples you can review and tell me some and I'll see if they would fit the story. Thanks and please review.


End file.
